


Long in the making

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Boys In Love, Kissing, M/M, Road Trips, Some Swearing, Star Gazing, Strangers to Lovers, but they are happy in the end, marriage proposals, misfits who don't belong, no beta we die like men, runaway fic, sad boys that become happy, the beginning is angst, the end is fluff, they just want to be happy, they make a lot of very rash choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: It had been something long in the making. The two boys always felt like they didn’t belong in the big town they resided in. Jongho has been there all his life and Yeosang had done most of his maturing there, moving into the district when he was fourteen.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	Long in the making

It had been something long in the making. The two boys always felt like they didn’t belong in the big town they resided in. Jongho has been there all his life and Yeosang had done most of his maturing there, moving into the district when he was fourteen. Yeosang knew the moment his parents drove into the driveway of their new home that this just wasn’t meant for him. 

And Jongho? He had known pretty much since he was old enough to have a conscious stream of thoughts. He found himself far away from people when he could be. He had a rather large pair of headphones that he would always wear, sometimes playing music and sometimes not, just so people wouldn’t come up and bother him. 

As soon as he was out of school or even during breaks, the soft pads of the headphones would surround his ears and music would begin to blast through them. He swore it could never be loud enough. 

Jongho was also a very observant person. He watched the other students gossip and spread rumors that he knew weren’t true before they left their lips. He also couldn’t help but notice when a new boy suddenly began to appear in his classes. It was an odd time during the year to be transferring schools. 

At first he didn’t think much of it. So what? There was a new kid? No reason to concern himself with him. That was until a couple weeks in, he took the chance to get a good look at the kid. 

The first thing he noticed is that he was alone all the time. However, he didn’t think it was one hundred percent by choice. He had caught him talking to a few groups of people who would straight up ignore him or leave when he came up. The hurt in his eyes was hard to watch but not one Jongho was unfamiliar with. It seemed after a few weeks he had given up and would sit alone outside during lunch in places he himself would normally sit.

The second thing he noticed was that there was just something… different about him. Not in a bad way, but in a way that Jongho had been looking for his whole life. This new boy didn’t belong here, just like him. It was the way his eyes looked so distant while staring at the ground and the way he would sigh as someone walked by. How he would gaze out the window during class as if searching for the place he wanted to be. 

It took a lot of strength on his own part to work up the courage to talk to him. Jongho’s general distaste for human interaction stemmed from him isolating himself most of his life. When he was younger, his parents were told he may have social anxiety, but assumed he would just grow out of it. He was almost positive he never did, but that was neither here nor there. 

What mattered is no matter how strong and cold he seemed on the outside, he was actually very soft and somewhat easy to push away on the inside. A little bit of fear threatened to creep up on him, but he pushed it down his throat when he saw the brunette look up at him curiously. How did he cross so much space in such a short amount of time to already be face to face with him? 

“Hello…” Jongho said softly, looking over the other’s expression for any sign of rejection. Instead of rejection, he could have sworn his honey brown eyes even lit up a little. 

“Hi…” His voice was soft, barely a whisper as if he was scared of scaring him away. 

“May I sit here..?” Jongho raised an eyebrow, sighing in relief when his classmate made room for him to sit. Although he was still hesitant, he felt rather comfortable next to him. “Thanks.”

“Yeah… W-What’s your- uh… You’re Jo- Your name?” He stuttered out, his face turning a little red from embarrassment. Jongho could practically feel the nervousness radiate off him. 

“Choi Jongho… And you?” Although he already knew, he felt it would be better for the both of them to ask.

“Kang Yeosang… I’m… kind of new here.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. Jongho cracked a small smile at that. 

“I know.”

Over time he felt himself becoming comfortable with Yeosang. He found out that he was a year older, loved to skateboard, and had the most unique birthmark by his eye he had ever seen. Jongho also learned that while he wanted to interact with others, he would get too anxious and in his words, “fuck up” the conversation. 

Yeosang learned that Jongho was a lot stronger than he looked, an honor roll student, and could break apples with his bare hands, which he did whenever Yeosang was upset. He had also learned that Jongho hated social interaction. He’d rather not deal with the anxiety of walking up to people and trying to talk. 

Plus, he didn’t see a reason to when he was fine by himself. 

“Then why did you come up to me that day?” The elder asked once while they were at a picnic table in the park. 

“You ever feel like you don’t belong here..? Like no one here understands you..?” That was all he needed to say for Yeosang to understand. 

“Yeah. All the time.”

Within the next year or so, they had started dating. It was awkward for both of them at first, neither one of them being used to or experiencing a relationship as such. Nor was it easy for Yeosang to confess to Jongho that he maybe, sorta, kind of liked him. 

“I… I was wondering if…” Yeosang started out, fiddling with his hands as he stood in front of Jongho’s house. The younger looked at him curiously, not rushing him or anything. “Would you like to go on a date sometime?” 

How could he say no? 

It was something long in the making. Life became a little easier in their small town. They were each other’s comfort, each other’s source of happiness on the bleak streets on the way to school.

They were still dating when looking into universities to go to in their shared apartment, moving in together after a few years of dating. Yeosang had draped himself over the younger’s back, looking at the laptop in his lap as he sent in an application to the same school he himself had applied to earlier. 

“You know… I can’t help but think this change won’t be enough… We are still here. I still feel like I don’t belong.” Jongho spoke quietly while his mouse hovered over the close button on the window. 

“Wish we could leave…” The brunette behind him sighed. “Don’t want to stay here… Feels like a prison.” Yeosang leaned back enough to rest his forehead between Jongho’s shoulder blades. 

“I feel like no matter what, we will always be outcasts here…” Jongho took his boyfriend’s hands that were wrapped around him, bringing them to his lips to kiss the back of them.” Yeosang… I have a question.” 

“What is it, baby?” The laptop was shut and set to the side before the younger turned around to face him. 

“Do you want to leave? Leave this town?” 

“Well, yeah. Of course…”

“I mean _really_ leave... Let’s run away… Go somewhere else and restart.” For a moment he regretted suggesting it. Yeosang had a surprised look on his face, one that made Jongho a little unsettled. The elder squeezed his hands, grounding him a little. 

“Where would we go? I mean… We would have to save up some money and have a plan put in place…” There was a tone in his voice that let Jongho know he wasn’t completely against the idea. 

“I… I have some friends living in the south end of Korea…” He thought about his friend Mingi and Yunho who shared an apartment together. They met when all of them went on vacation when Jongho was younger and had shared multiple chats ever since. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind housing us for a few months. At least until we find an apartment or something.” 

Yeosang stared deeply into his eyes. There was obvious hesitancy, looking for any deception that Jongho’s own eyes may give away. Yeosang’s expression softened, a smile forming on the corner of his lips. 

“We will have to plan this carefully… And save up to do this.” He reached out, splaying his palm across his cheek to which Jongho turned his head and pressed a kiss to it.

"I know. It won't be overnight but... I think we could do it. We will just have to save for a few months and then we could do it. Of course, I need to talk to my friend, but even if he says no, we can save up for an Air BNB or something." He took both of his boyfriend's hands into his own.

"Let's do it." Yeosang grinned before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

It had been something long in the making. They had decided to set aside a certain amount of money per paycheck they got. They also decided to not commit to any of the universities they got into. They didn’t exactly know where they would end up and until they were settled, couldn’t afford the costs of school. 

They both had dreams and passions. Yeosang wanted to be a computer engineer. He had always liked math and science, which Jongho was constantly struggling with. He remembered all the smiles Yeosang gave him when he questioned how he was so good at these things. 

Jongho on the other hand wanted to be a photographer. People were often shocked that he didn’t want to play professional sports or something. He constantly went to the gym and was very muscular. But those smiles from Yeosang he was talking about? He loved capturing those sweet moments with a flash of his camera that he had saved up to buy. 

They both agreed to put them on hold though, knowing that before they could even begin they needed to find the place they could comfortably call home. 

Of course they felt bad about the people they were leaving behind. Not that either of them would say they had “friends” but definitely people who cared for them. They decided not to tell them, just saying they were going on a vacation and would be back soon. 

Little did they know they would never be back. Not when they were finally free. 

It took a little longer than expected, but soon the two of them had collected enough money in total to comfortably move. Yeosang called it running away but Jongho didn’t see it like that. 

After getting everything ready, giving the notice for their jobs and to their apartment landlord, Jongho pulled his old truck up to their door. They packed lightly and Jongho was sure that if it wasn’t for Yeosang, he would have packed even lighter. 

“Tooth brush?” 

“Check.”

“Charger?” 

“Check.”

“All three of your bags?” 

“Check.” 

“Camera?” 

“Check.”

“Your wallet?” 

“Not check.”

A giggle came from the elder as he watched his boyfriend run back into their apartment after checking all his pockets for it. 

Soon enough they were off, the windows rolled down and Yeosang wearing stereotypical large vacation sunglasses you always see in the movies. They had the radio turned up louder than they probably should, but neither of them cared. Neither of them had felt this free in such a long time. They both loudly sang along to the songs they recognized and jammed out to the ones they didn’t. 

Yeosang’s hair was all over the place from the wind carding through his hair at one of the lights. He simply stuck his tongue out, letting Jongho try and tame the curly strands so they went back into place. It only went haywire again when Yeosang stuck his head out of the window as the drove along a dead road, not another car in sight. 

They drove from dusk until dawn, stopping at a rest station to grab some snacks and drinks. It was Jongho who suggested they park at a campsite that wasn’t too crowded but just enough to where “I won’t feel like I’ll get murdered by a killer clown” as Yeosang had put it. 

Jongho told him he had been watching too many true crime documentaries. 

Yeosang told him Jongho didn’t watch enough. 

Yeosang got the pillows from the back seat as Jongho laid the blanket over the bed of the trunk. Two soft pillows were placed at the top along with a bag of chips and a few bottles of water to the side, 

The blonde climbed in first, laying down on the left side and opening his arms for the smaller to crawl into them. He dramatically huffed when Yeosang laid on top of him, hearing a giggle come from him. 

“I know it’s the same sky, but there’s something different about it here.” The brunette said as he laid on his back, holding hands with Jongho. “I know the stars aren’t brighter, but they look like they’re glowing more than usual.”

“Since when were you a poet?” He quickly blocked the hit he knew coming, chuckling loudly before continuing. “It does look much more beautiful, doesn’t it?”

“It does. Much more clear.” It felt like they could stare at it all night, just laying there in silence. Truthfully they both already felt like they had been freed from the chains of their old town. Even though they still had a long ways to go, either of them would be fine with staying on the road with no real destination to go. 

But one day they would like a home of their own and to settle down. 

Jongho looked up as Yeosang’s face came into view, the moonlight casting light onto his face that showed the slight blush on his cheek. _He is so beautiful._

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, Yeosang’s lips covered in cherry chapstick. They were sticky as their lips moved against each other in a slow dance. Jongho’s hands made their way to his waist, Yeosang cupping his cheeks as the kiss was deepened. No words were needed as their kiss said enough. The love could be felt with every peck and the shy lick every time their tongues touched. Jongho didn’t want to let him go, his grip tightening and holding him close. 

Even as their lips parted, slightly swollen and a little breathless, Jongho held him close so they were touching from head to toe. 

No one really knew how long they had been staring. Neither did they care really. It could have been minutes or hours but it didn’t feel long enough. The only reason they got back in the truck to go to sleep was because Jongho let out a loud yawn. If he were to drive tomorrow, he needed all the rest he could get. 

Yeosang coaxed him into the seat, helping him lay the chair back so he could get as close to laying down as possible. Yeosang hopped in the passenger side, taking the same blanket and laying it over the two of them. Even though it was not the most comfortable position, they fell asleep with ease. 

It had been something long in the making. Their drive wasn’t nearly as done as it felt, but they only had been on the road for one day. Jongho was the first to wake up which wasn’t a surprise. Out of the two he was always the early riser. He pulled out his phone and looked for a place to get some breakfast, finding a breakfast diner close. It was still pretty early so they had time. Jongho just played games on his phone until he heard a groan come from the body underneath the blanket in the passenger seat. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Jongho smiled as a sleepy Yeosang peeked from under the covers. He ruffled a hand through his hair, watching him yawn. “Ready for some breakfast?”

Needless to say it didn’t take too long before they were sitting across from each other in the booth. The restaurant wasn’t too crowded, still a bit too early for most people, but just perfect for the two of them. 

They could barely contain themselves as a stack of pancakes was placed in front of them. As soon as the waitress left they began eating, groaning at the sweet taste. 

“So good.” Jongho said before taking a sip of his americano. “I don’t think I’ve ever had pancakes that tasted this amazing.” 

Yeosang just made a noise of agreement, taking another bite. They decided to eat in silence, just enjoying the food before they would spend another many hours on the road driving. Yeosang had pulled up the directions to see how much longer they had and didn’t expect it to be so much. It would be worth it in the end though, so he didn’t mind. 

They kept busy by playing games during the ride. Sometimes Yeosang would walk his fingers along the window as if they were legs running next to the truck. It reminded him of the road trip he took with his parents when he moved into their old town. This road trip was much happier though. 

“Alright, my turn.” Yeosang turned back to Jongho who hummed dramatically. “I spy with my little eye something… Orange.” 

“You obviously mean that ugly ass car in front of us. Come on, you think I’m blind?” He couldn’t help but laugh, Jongho chuckling along. 

“Alright alright. I didn’t have much to choose from, okay?”

“Whatever. My turn… let’s see…” Yeosang tapped his finger against his chin, looking a round. “I spy with my little eye… something that tells me you are speeding quite a bit over the limit.”

“I am not going that fast-“ 

“Jongho-“

“Okay okay I’ll slow down. Sorry, sir.” He squeaked as Yeosang hit his shoulder before both of them were laughing once again. Neither of them have laughed so hard in the past few years compared to the day before. 

Jongho couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he heard Yeosang belt out the lyrics to one of the popular American songs that frequently played on the radio. Nor could Yeosang when Jongho told some extremely lame jokes that still caused him to laugh anyways. 

The rest of the drive went by fast. The two could barely believe it when they saw the sign welcoming them into the city. Jongho had told him about Mingi and his boyfriend, Yunho. Yeosang was sure they weren’t as loud as Jongho said they were. 

That changed the moment the door opened and the tallest person he had ever seen almost knocked him down in a hug. 

“You both made it! Much earlier than we expected too. Come in.” 

“Thanks Mingi.” Jongho said to the other taller person that picked up one of their bags. 

“Anything for a friend.”

It had been something long in the making. They were thankful for the hospitality that Mingi and Yunho gave them. Sure they were loud but they were respectful, and Jongho and Yeosang owed them big time. Even if they wouldn’t accept it, they would pay them back somehow. 

For now they worried about getting their new apartment set up. They had their bags unpacked by then along with a few things they had accumulated while living with the other couple. They also had some furniture they had bought to make the apartment more homey. 

“Hey, Yeosang. Is the lamp in that box?” He padded over to the box, opening it to see nothing in there. 

“I don’t see-“ Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he turned around. 

“Yeosang…” Jongho started, on one knee in front of the elder holding a velvet box in his hand. Yeosang could already feel the tears flowing. “I’ve been waiting for the right time to do this. I think… As we start our new life, this would be a great way to do so, right?” He grinned and reached forward for Yeosang’s hand which he easily allowed. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The rest of my new life. _Our new life_. I want to start this chapter with the love of my life as mine. So please,” he opened the velvet box to reveal a dainty yet gorgeous ring, “Will you marry me?”

“You don’t even need to ask.” He lunged forward, knocking Jongho back and kissing him messily. It was probably more teeth than anything, but they didn’t care. They were starting fresh and together. 

It had been something long in the making. Now, they finally made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I'm here to fill the jongsang tag


End file.
